Endurance: Hawaii
Endurance: Hawaii '''(also known as '''Endurance 3: Hawaii) is the third season of Endurance. Production Location Season three found Endurance contestants in a very different setting. This time around, the show was filmed in the jungles of Kauai, Hawaii. Lush vegetation surrounded them and soon they found out why things in Kauai were so green! The season three contestants faced 21 straight days of rain! Kauai is home to an assortment of beautiful tropical birds, like the Hawaiian Duck, Red-footed Boobies and the Laysan Albatross. Several of these Kauai residents are on the endangered species list. Twists/Changes The Brown team, which was a big twist the previous season, makes a return this year in a different way. Two contestants eliminated in the Right to Stay challenge had a second chance to become an official contestant of Endurance 3: Hawaii as the Brown team. Another major twist is how the Samadhi in Pipeline can benefit a team: the team that wins it can either steal another team's pieces, or switch two teammates. The Gray Team, who won it, decided to steal Yellow's pieces. Contestants Episode List Pyramid Piece History Elimination Table Trivia *Only time where the eliminated contestants from the Right to Stay came back. *First time where a team's pieces are taken away. **Only time where a team, other than before receiving their first piece, has zero pieces. *First time where there are Superteams. *First time where the contestants can create their own game. *First time a Samadhi doesn't handicap a team. *First time there are two consecutive Endurance Missions. *First time an option to switch teams was available. **However, an actual team switch didn't happen until Endurance: High Sierras. *Only season where the Gray Team goes past the first elimination. **Only season where the Gray Team wins overall. **First time where the Gray Team wins a mission. Thus every color had a team that had won at least one mission by the end of this season. **Only time where Gray make it to the final four or higher. ***First season where a team other than Gray gets sent to Temple after the first Temple Mission. ****First time where a team other than Gray is the first team eliminated. ****First time where the Gray Team survives the Temple of Fate. *First time where the Samadhi isn't thrown out. *Most Samadhis given to a team; the Yellow Team received the Samadhi three times. *Second Green-Yellow-Brown alliance; however, only one of the three teams, the Yellow Team, made it to the final three. **Ironically, the Yellow Team from the previous incarnation of the alliance was the only team eliminated before the finale. *Second season where there were eight teams. This would also be the last time that all 8 have a color. *Only season where a contestant had to leave for medical reasons. *Only time where only one person from a team goes to Temple. *First time where a piece that is introduced next season is given as a gift in the finale. *Only season where in every Temple of Fate, the eliminated team loses both rounds. *Most episodes in a season: 19 (24 including the recaps, the casting specials, and the Galapagos Special). *Only season with a casting special. *Only season with an episode about the Endurance Champions' grand prize trip. *One of two seasons where the Right to Stay challenge lasts two episodes (the other being'' Endurance: High Sierras''.) *Last season where a team fails to survive three trips to Temple, as no team would go to Temple three times in E4, and the curse would be broken on E5. *First season where the contestants either pick, or compete to pick, the teams, rather than having a random partner selection (E2) or competing to choose one team, hoping to be the last one standing (E1). *Only season where the first mission doesn't happen the day after team selection. *One of two seasons where contestants get to skip the Right to Stay (the other being E5). *﻿Second consecutive season where Purple makes it to the final four. *Only season where the Brown Team is eliminated. *Second consecutive season where Orange makes it to the Final Three. *Shortest finale game: the Gray Team won Endurance in four rounds. **Only finale where one team leads the entire time. *Last season where the partner selection involves catching a ball. *Last season where the Yellow Team made it to the final four or higher. *Last season where the Blue and Red Teams fail to make it to the final four or higher. *Most episodes where the episode title didn't match the challenge name (The Arrival and First Elimination--challenge name was "Pipedream", The Halfway Mark--"Try Tri Again", and Final Elimination--"Color Coded") *Considered by many fans to be the best season of Endurance. *Only season where the Green Team didn't make it to the final four or higher. *Only season where the Green Team fails to win a single mission *Three events: Lindi bumping Bryanah for Chris during the partner selection, Monroe beating out Chris and Reece in Out on a Limb, and the Damien-Nicole conflict made the top ten moments from the first four seasons. *Only season where it takes place in the United States outside of California. *First season where the Best of Endurance special was aired during the season, rather than three years later. * Only season in which neither Green, Blue, nor Purple made it into the finale. *A number of production problems were encountered during the filming of E3, including difficulties in obtaining location permits, torrential rains, muddy conditions, and mosquitoes. *Most number of teams within a season that won more than one mission: 4 *Only season where it was possible for a team to get all of the pieces before the final temple showdown: a mission allowed a team to take all of the pieces from another team, there was a possibility that if the two teams made it to the final 2 and if the team that lost their pieces failed to get more by the end of the final piece mission, the other team would already hold all of the pieces. Category:Seasons